Drown
by Raping Time
Summary: Kagome goes to visit her friends graves... Songfic with Drown by Three Days Grace


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "_Drown_" by Three Days Grace**

**Drown**

_Good morning day  
__Sorry I'm not there  
__But all my favourite friends  
__Vanished in the air  
__It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
__Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

Kagome knelt before their graves; it was all her fault that they were dead.

Shippo  
Parents murdered by Thunder Brothers  
Never got to live wit his adopted mother  
Innocent bystander

_**Shippo had been ordered to stay at Kaede's, but he couldn't just stay. So he snuck off and watched the battle silently. No one had noticed his presence, except Naraku. He sent his puppet's long tentacles over and it shot through his chest. He gasped in pain and Kagome finally noticed.**_

A rose, a silver coloured rose protruded from his grave…

_If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to hold me down  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to push me around  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I drown…drown_

Kagome's life was filled with silent guilt and her grief stood out like a sore thumb.

Miroku  
Cursed by Naraku  
Murdered by curse  
Missed a joyful life with his wife

_**Miroku had run out of ofudas and his staff lay far from his being. He knew he had to do it, for the safety of his friends, for the safety of his wife. He made sure no one was in the way and removed the prayer beads. His wind tunnel sucked in demons and poisonous bees. He cried out in pain as the poison started its course through his blood.**_

A purple carnation lay across his grave…

_Good morning day  
__Sorry you're not here  
__All those times before  
__We're never this unclear  
__It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
__Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

Kagome's pain flowed out, her tears dripping gently onto the grave.

Sango  
Family and village murdered by Naraku  
Brother being controlled who killed her  
Missed a happy life with her husband

_**Sango, hearing his cries of pain, looked away form her battle with Kohaku. Her dear brother was being controlled by Naraku's demands and didn't know her. He took this as his opportune moment and sent his sickle flying. It hit Sango's back digging in deep. Sango slumped forward just as her husband was sucked in by his own curse.**_

A white lily found its way onto her grave…

_If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to hold me down  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to push me around  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I drown_

Kagome gazed upon his grave, her first love and eventual brother.

Inuyasha  
Son of Inutaisho, half-brother to Sesshomaru  
Cheated of a life by Naraku  
Murdered by Kikyo

_**Inuyasha raised the Tessaiga and was about to unleash the wind scar when Kikyo's arrow pierced his heart. Her black miko powers surrounding the arrow that slowly dug its way into Inuyasha. He cried out as he slowly and painfully disintegrated for he's only half demon.**_

A red, brilliant red, rose stuck out brightly against the gray of his grave…

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
__Drown  
__Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
__Drown  
__Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

Kagome walked away from the graves. The flowers she had placed leaned in the wind towards her as she continued crying. Only she knew of the secret graves, and only she visited them, she thought. And yet, somehow… She knew someone had been there before. Naraku was dead by her hands, trying to control her, trying to steal her freedom.

Kagome walked to the lake in the park and sat down. She was drowning in her grief, in her sorrow. How was she to heal when they were dead? Her friends… her family… even distant relatives ignored her presence. Blue-gray eyes lingered on the dark murky depths of the water and wondered if her life would ever brighten up or would it remain dark and murky as the water was…

_If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to hold me down  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__If I needed someone to control me  
__If I needed someone to push me around  
__I would change my direction  
__And save myself before I  
__(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)_


End file.
